


a glimmer lighting up these cotton streets

by larrrylovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, But pretty darn close, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry is mad, not quite mpreg, soft, they want babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrylovers/pseuds/larrrylovers
Summary: Harry wants to be pregnant and is bitter that science and mother nature have not allowed him to do so. Louis is endeared. This one shot is very short and equally as sweet. enjoy.you can find me on twitter @midnightdaggers





	a glimmer lighting up these cotton streets

It was a lazy Sunday morning in London. Louis and Harry’s flat was quiet; comfortingly so. Sunlight poured through the dusty window panes, illuminating the small hills over their bedsheets, softly shining over the two soulmates that lay in bed. 

Louis was mindlessly twirling his fingers in Harry’s curls while Harry traced lines over Louis’ toned tummy; this was how most of their mornings started. Both boys had the softest of smiles playing on their lips, still feeling blissful from the night before. 

On this particular morning, while Harry awed at Louis’ incredible features, there was only one thought on his mind. 

“Lou,” he whispered, drawing his soulmate’s eyes back up to his own. 

“Yeah, H?” Louis whispered back, endeared and captivated by the boy next to him.

“Don’t you ever get mad?” Harry wondered, his eyes scanning Louis’ face as light continued to accentuate his beautiful face.

Louis giggled, scrunching his nose up at Harry’s vague choice of words. “Well, sure, love. Everyone gets mad about things now and then.”

Harry sighed and shook his head, gently walking his fingers up from Louis’ tummy to lay his hand across his cheek. “I mean, don’t you ever get mad at Mother Nature? At science?”

Louis raised an eyebrow in question. “You sound mad. Have you got another fever?” Louis’ hand instinctively raised to Harry’s forehead. 

Harry swatted him away. “’m not ill, Lou. I’m mad that we can’t have children of our own.” There was a small crease between his eyebrows, and Louis watched his plump pink lips form a pout. 

“Oh, Haz.” Louis sighed, soft smile returning to his lips. He reached his thumb to gently smooth out the crease between Harry’s eyebrows. “I do think about that sometimes. But, it’s life, you know? And if spending my life with you means we can’t biologically have children together, that’s just one small bump in the road.”

And, well, that was a good answer. It should suffice, but it doesn’t. 

“I just think it’s unfair,” Harry turned over to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling and watching the fan turn slowly. He could feel Louis’ gaze on him. “I don’t mean to be cocky or egotistical or anything, but we’re beautiful, Lou. We would have the most gorgeous children.”

Louis sat up, watching Harry think for a moment, before he swung a leg over Harry’s torso, effectively straddling him. His hands sprawled across Harry’s chest, thumbs grazing the swallows forever adorned there. “We absolutely would have the most gorgeous children.”

“Tell me about them,” Harry requested, closing his eyes and revelling in Louis’ soft touch. 

Louis smiled. “Well, our first would be a girl. You would spend nine months glowing and telling everyone how excited and proud we were.”

“I’d love to carry your baby, Lou.” Harry was whispering again. 

Slowly, Louis’ hands slid from Harry’s collarbones down to his tummy. Rubbing the soft skin there, Louis spoke quietly. “I know you would, H. My beautiful boy. And if you could, you would carry our baby perfectly. Our baby would be so healthy, so smart, so beautiful.”

“A girl,” Harry said, eyes opening up wide to look at Louis. “We’d have a girl first.”

“Yes, I think so.” Louis nodded in agreement. “She would have your curls,” he reached and threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair while the boy smiled contently.

“And your eyes,” Harry added, staring directly at his boy. “Your insanely breathtaking eyes.”

“Shush,” Louis smiled, holding a hand to Harry’s cheek. “She would be so smart and so talented, just like her daddy.”

“ _Daddies_ ”, Harry corrected fondly, eyes closing gently again. 

“Daddies, so sorry, love.” Louis laughed lightheartedly. 

“And all your siblings would be obsessed with her,” Harry noted.

“Gems, too.” Louis nodded. “And our little girl would sure as hell know how to make a room her own.”

Harry snorted. “With your genes and you as a role model? Absolutely. She’d be a little sass queen.”

“That’s right.” Louis agreed, pride filling his voice. “But she would be so kind, the kindest child anyone would ever meet. Because of you, and your big, soft, mushy heart.”

“’M not mushy, Lou.” 

“You are, love. You’re mad at science.” Louis snorted a laugh. 

Harry flipped them over in an instant; their bodies lining up perfectly together as Harry lay sprawled over Louis. The sun was now in Harry’s eyes; making him squint ever so slightly. 

Louis grinned. Everything Harry did was so God damned endearing, it drove him up the wall. No person should be this beautiful. 

“I guess I’m not really mad. Just… sad. Wish you and I could make something as beautiful as a new life… together.” Harry was whispering again, and Louis’ heart truly only beat for this boy. 

“Haz, you know we can still have beautiful children.” Louis started slowly, eyes searching his soulmate’s. “Maybe they won’t share our DNA, but they’ll still be ours. We’ll still raise them in the way we would raise our theoretical biological little girl.”

Harry smiled softly, moving to lay his head on Louis’ chest. Louis’ hands rubbed at his bare shoulders, comforting and soothing him immediately. “I know, baby. We’re still going to be the best parents. And… I would still choose you a thousand times over, in every life, in every universe, even if it meant not being a parent.” 

“Gemma and my siblings will still be obsessed.”

“And our child will still be the star of any room. And have all your attitude.” Louis could feel Harry’s smirk against his chest. 

It was quiet for a few moments, bliss overtaking the couple once again at the thought of their perfect future. Birds sung outside their window, music could be heard coming from one of their neighbours, they were skin-to-skin, and everything felt perfect. They were soulmates, after all. Meant to be. 

“Fate wanted us together, even though I can’t carry your baby.” Harry thought aloud, index finger once again doing small circles on Louis’ exposed hip. 

“Fate, huh?” Louis’ fingers gently scratched at Harry’s back. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Fate.”

“Are you still sad, petal?” Louis questioned quietly. 

Harry shook his head against Louis’ torso. “No, just in love.” 

Louis beamed, lifting his head off the pillow to plant a kiss on the top of Harry’s head. He reached a hand down and interlocked their fingers tightly. 

“Me, too, angel.”


End file.
